


Storge

by cluusheen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual Peter Parker, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, NOT endgame compliant, Not FFH compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Whump, i love my dumb genius boys, it didn’t exist so i decided to write it, peter whump, the irondad content we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluusheen/pseuds/cluusheen
Summary: After the events of Endgame and Far FromHome, Peter and Tony have a lot of catching up to do because Peter’s missed 5 years and Tony didn’t die trying and now they have to get back on track.So, since Beck also screwed up Peter’s reputation and entire life,  Tony decided Peter needed to find refuge in the compound. He’ll be safe, and close enough to Tony that the two of them can focus on building their relationship again.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously this isn’t compliant at all to the two latest MCU movies but i just wanna say, everything else is compliant. as of now. 
> 
> i love irondad. 
> 
> this is what should have happened just sayin

Restless nights were not uncommon to Peter, but they were a bit of an inconvenience. If he didn’t get a full eight hours of sleep, his patrol privileges would be restricted. If he dipped below four full hours, they were entirely revoked.

And, well, it’s not like he wants to stay awake forever; but sleeping is hard when every time he closes his eyes, he’s turning to dust in Tony’s arms. Or every time he manages to slow his heartbeat to a steady rest, he finds himself lost in memories instead of tranquil dreams. 

Like tonight. Lost in memories upon memories of heartbreaking losses and traumatic betrayals. He’s told his parents are dead, he’s only eight. He sees the light fade from his Uncle’s eyes as his stomach bleeds out. He feels himself ripped from the world, literally, in the arms of his mentor, or are they past there yet?

He sees Beck. He’s trapped in Beck’s illusions. His nightmares. He’s struggling to breathe, he can’t breathe, he sees Tony’s decaying body, he’s worthless, incompetent, a terrible hero, nothing-

Wait. Tony’s...

“If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive.”

No.

No!

“No!” he cried, bolting upright in bed. 

With tired lungs gasping in pain and a sweaty hand clutching the cloth over his shirt, Peter shakily climbed out of bed. His eyes took only a moment to adjust to his dark surroundings; though he took another minute to remember he was in his bedroom at the compound and not his apartment. 

After Beck’s stunt with the Daily Bugle, his home wasn’t safe. May wasn’t safe either. And even though it was quite obvious she could handle herself, Pepper thought it wise to keep a guard with her at all times (and Happy may have too eagerly volunteered).

Now, it’s not like Peter wasn’t sure where to go. No, he has the entire layout of the compound memorized. 

The real problem, was Peter was afraid to leave the safety of his room. Or afraid that everything is one of Beck’s tricks. Because maybe he didn’t die. Maybe the dead body was an illusion too. Maybe Beck has been watching him, waiting, oh just waiting to strike again.

No. Peter didn’t want to think like that. He wanted to pretend everything was okay. He just couldn’t continue being Beck’s play toy even after his death. So, reluctantly, Peter dragged himself to the door and out of his room.

So, he was working his way towards the master bedroom when he heard noise coming from the lab. AC/DC was blasting over the sound of running machines. He thought it strange; it was three in the morning.

Okay, he thought, where there’s working iron, there’s a man.

He changed directions and began running to the lab, ever anxious to reach his destination.

Bursting through the door to the lab, Peter let the tears flood his cheeks that he’d been unconsciously holding back since he woke. 

“Tony!” he cried. 

All surrounding sounds stopped abruptly and he felt two hands grip his biceps. He couldn’t see a damn thing through his teary eyes, but he could feel one greasy, warm hand, and the other, cold and metallic.

“Pete? Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay.” The man took his child in his arms and held him tight. ”I'm right here. I'm right here, buddy, it's alright.”

”T-Tony-” he gasped out.

”Hey, Spider-Baby, it's me. It’s me, okay?”

The child clung to his father figure and sobbed into his chest. 

“Hey, kiddo, are you hurt?” Peter couldn’t remember the last time Tony’s voice was this gentle. Not even with all the times he watched him put Morgan to bed.

Peter shook his head, and flinched when he heard the crack of thunder in the distance.

Tony chuckled, wearily, “I think your Uncle Thor is a little worried about you... Let’s go to my room, okay? Much safer in there, wouldn’t you say?”

Tony wrapped his good arm around Peter's shaking shoulders and lead him out of the lab. He brought him into the kitchen and sat him on one of the counter stools.

“It’s three in the morning, kiddo,” he started as he began to make two cups of hot chocolate. “What happened? I know you weren’t on patrol; I may be retired from my Iron Man duties, but not my Iron Dad check ups. Not to mention, after what that prick pulled with the Bugle-”

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

“What for?”

“Interrupting you in the lab-”

“No, no, it’s okay, you’re fine. I was just working on my new prosthetic. You know, this gauntlet is… it gets the job done, but it’s not good enough for me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. It’s nothing to worry about it.”

They sat in tense silence as Tony poured out the hot chocolate until Peter spoke up again.

“Can you- could you maybe…”

Tony cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised.

“Can you just… hold me? Please? I just- I need to-”

Without hesitation, Tony rounded the side of the counter and pulled his kid to his chest, holding tightly to him and letting a soft kiss linger in his curls.

“What happened, bambi?” He whispered.

“I-I,” Peter broke back down into subs as his hands clenched around Tony’s t-shirt. “I was back with Beck… he was… it was his stupid illusions! And he made- you were- your body was decaying and he told me it was my f-fault.”

For a minute, the room was silent. But inside Tony’s head, a storm was forming, not unlike the one beginning to rage outside. How dare that man screw with Peter so bad?

The man let out a shaky laugh, “Guess I’ll have to update the “Monster Under The Bed” protocol so it doesn’t only apply to Morgan, huh?”

“You- those stones could have killed you-”

“But they didn’t, kiddie. I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re all okay-“

“No! No, Tony we’re not okay. Beck has turned everyone against me- against Spiderman! No one near me is safe anymore and you shouldn’t be wrapped up in this; you got your second chance, you can’t let me ruin it.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you are my second chance. Okay? You understand me? If it weren’t for me seeing one photo of you, the avengers wouldn’t have gotten back together, MJ and Ned wouldn’t be alive- May wouldn’t be alive. I wouldn’t have done any of this if it weren’t for you.

“So, if you think I’m going to give up on you because of one dead prick, a stupid rumor, and an easily sueable news company, you’re an idiot.”

Peter hung his head in shame. 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see him,” he whispered, brokenly.

Tony’s gripped tightened. “Grab your cocoa and we’ll go snuggle up on the couch.”

“No, Tony, you don’t have to do that-”

“Do what? Hug the son I literally fought a purple ball sack to save so he can fall asleep? I know you still like to go out on your “secret” patrol sometimes despite everything, but you know you can’t do that without four hours of sleep.”

“Tony,” he whined.

“C’mon, Spider-baby, bedtime.”

So, in the comfort of his father’s arms, Peter’s sleep was not inconvenienced for the first time in a long time. 

And, let it go on record that if he so chose to, the next night he would be allowed to go on an unrestricted patrol. Because neither of them were planning to move for at least ten hours.

Peter even distinctly recalled hearing Tony whispered to him before falling asleep, ”Goodnight, baby. I'll be here when you wake up.”


	2. Lady May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. yea i didn’t forget about this i just am busy babey
> 
> 2\. i’m sorry in advance

When he woke up, the weights surrounding him had changed. He was not leaning against his father, and the man’s arms were not around him. However, a smaller version of his father had perched herself on Peter’s lap, staring intently at the sleepy boy. 

“Morgan?” he muttered, drowsy sleep coating his voice. He sat up slowly, balancing the little girl on his lap. After a few months, he’d gotten pretty good at the whole “big brother” deal.

“Hi, Petey! Daddy says it was time to wake up.” 

“Ah… and, uh, and where is Daddy?”

“Kitchen; making lunch-”

_ What. _

Peter’s head shot up to look directly into Morgan’s wide eyes. 

“_Lunch? _I slept _ that _ late?”

Morgan giggled and nodded, “Yea! Mommy- Mommy wanted you to sleep more, but it’s- but it’s May Day! You gotta get up, Petey, c’mon!”

By now, the little girl had jumped off of her surrogate brother’s lap and began pulling him off the couch.

“May Day?” he questioned, his voice groggy as he continued waking up.

Morgan took his hand and began leading him into the kitchen. It wasn’t much of a walk; Tony had designed a whole living space in the new compound. It had a home-vibe because, well, this is Tony. And as everyone knows, he’s a bit of a hidden sap. 

“I meet Aunt May today!” Morgan explained. Her eyes twinkled in the lights and were met with her wide smile. She longed to meet May for months. The woman who Peter said might even be ‘better than Daddy’ and who had raised her brother himself. “She wants to see you!” 

Peter nodded and, for a brief moment, his face relaxed and mimicked his sister’s expression. It was a real sight to behold, that’s for sure. For the first time in a long time, he looked like the kid he was supposed to be. There was no burden draping across his shoulders, and he wasn’t weighted down with the terrors of his past. 

But it didn’t last. Maybe it would come back when May arrived. She always came bearing good news and an energizing aura. He missed that. He missed _ May. _

Living with the Starks was great, absolutely. But it was different. Really different. And hard to get used to, sometimes.

Like the alpaca, Gerald, who Tony insisted on bringing to the compound while they stayed there but who annoyed Pepper more than Tony could ever wish to. 

Or all the Avengers, past and present, friend and foe, just casually waltzing around the building in pajamas (as if they were real people and not just Peter’s idols). 

Or, perhaps, Happy’s constant visits with a positive attitude and friendly reserve toward Peter, who he once avoided at all cost. Yea, that was hard to get used to. 

But he tried, anyway. He wanted to make an effort, he really did. And, he thought, that since actually being alive was more difficult to be acquainted with than any of the other situations, it wouldn’t hurt to just _ go _with it. 

But still, being alive was hard. He had missed so much (_Morgan_, for example). So many events and memes. 

Some of those memes were really funny too- Peter spent hours looking up funny posts from the past five years and it hurt more than he expected. He wanted to go back and take part in them. 

He wanted to stay in his head forever. But a voice broke into his thoughts as he entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, kiddie.” Tony.

“_Afternoon,_” he replied pointedly. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” 

“‘Cause you haven’t had enough sleep in months. Now, come sit; I made eggs.”

Peter breathed out shakily and took a seat in front of Tony. Morgan hopped up next to peter and flashed a bright and perky smile at him.

“No matter how many days I stay here, domesticity will never appear natural on you,” Peter laughed, taking his plate of eggs from Tony gratefully. 

Tony chuckled at this, and handed a plate to his daughter. “Yeah, well, no matter how many days you’re here, I will never get used to you being back.”

Peter flashed a small smile and looked down, his cheeks heating up. 

“I’m glad you’re home, kid,” Tony added, his voice soft and sincere. 

“Me too!” cheered Morgan. “Daddy always told me bedtime stories about you and-and I get to hug you now!” 

She giggled contentedly to herself and snuggled into Peter’s side. Unconsciously, Peter reached an arm around his sister, ensuring she didn’t fall off the stool and smiled.

“You told her stories about me?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony. If the man was embarrassed, he didn’t show it. Maybe he didn’t care that Peter knew. Maybe he wanted him to know. 

“Of course, I had too,” he replied easily. He made a point of glaring into Peter’s puppy eyes. “Didn’t want her favorite superhero to be point-break like you.”

Peter chuckled, “Yea, well, I don’t think he’s my favorite anymore.” Tony smiled and looked down at the plates he was preparing. Peter continued, “Though, he definitely is the most attractive…”

Now Tony was alert. His head snapped up and his face imitated the old pikachu meme Peter was obsessed with. Since coming back, the kid spent many days scouring the internet for all the jokes and trends he missed out on in the last five years. 

“_Excuse _ me?” Tony demanded.

Peter giggled, feeling a strange sense of deja vu, “I’m not taking that one back, old man.” He laughed and, shrugging, started to sing an older tiktok he’d only recently become aware of, “Sorry, not sorry, bout what I said- don’t lose your head!” 

“I’m going to kick you out.” 

“No!” Morgan cried. She gripped peter around the waist fight and wailed. “Daddy! You can’t!”

Peter laugh, encircling his arms over his sister’s and squeezing her tight. “Oh, don’t worry, Morguna, he could never. Kicking me out would be like unplugging his life support.” 

“You right, Petey!”

Tony scowled in Peters direction, “Did you teach her to say that?”

Grinning like the cheshire cat, Peter answered, “Mhm, you right, sir!” 

As the three laughed and began to enjoy their food, Pepper rushed in. Her face was ashen and she was holding a phone out to Tony, looking more like his assistant again than his wife. Peter and Tony both wore their concern like the shirts on their chests, but little Morgan was none the wiser to the new tension drowning the room. 

“Tony, you have to take this,” she urged. 

“Hi, Mommy!” Morgan exclaimed, eyes bright like the sun and smile wide as the sky. 

For a brief moment, Pepper allowed herself to relax. Her shoulders eased off the tension when she met the glimmering face of her baby and she even smiled. 

There was no such thing as a problem Morgan’s squishy face couldn’t solve. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” her mother breathed. 

She turned back to Tony, doing her best not to look at Peter. She didn’t think she could hold her tears back if she looked at him. “Tony, you have to. I’ll stay here with the kids.”

Tony coked his head to his side and gave his best effort to replicate Peter’s puppy dog eyes and whined, “C’mon, Pep, it's the most important meal of the day! Can’t this wait until we’re done?”

Pepper shook her head, eyes filled with pity and sorrow, “No, Tony, it can’t. It’s important.”

Peter’s eyes felt overwhelmed with worry. His hand absentmindedly went up to play with Morgan’s hair. He did it so often it was insane to realize he never knew he’d did so. Morgan never even said anything because she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved it. If she were nervous, it eased her worries just as well. 

Though, his expression was more confused and curious than anything else, Tony, too, looked incredibly worried. So, wordlessly, he picked up the phone from Pepper, stood, and left the room. 

Down the hall and out of earshot, he spoke into Pepper’s cell, “Hello?”

“Hi, Tony,” came a tired voice. It was soft and gentle, but worn out and scratchy all at once. 

May Parker.

Somehow, knowing this only made him panic more. Nevertheless, Tony kept his voice calm and at ease. “Hey, May, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“No.”

_ Okay. _ Tony thought. _ Not beating around the bush today, are we, May? _

“Are you not coming today?” He swallowed, tense. If that was true, Morgan would be absolutely crushed. Not to mention Peter’s disappointment.

His kid may try to hide it, but Tony knew Peter missed his aunt more than anything. He woke up crying in the night, calling for her. He would yell out to her for help on projects, forgetting she wouldn’t answer.

Lost in thought, Tony thought years had passed before May responded.

“Well, Pepper said I still could. But I have to warn you, I’ll be late.” 

He chuckled nervously at that, “You already kind of are.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” she breathed in shakily. Something was very wrong. “I had a doctors appointment today and it ran late because- because they found something… not right.”

“May?” he sighed. He almost asked her to speak up; it was getting difficult to hear over his beating heart.

“Tony, I have cancer.”

_ Oh_, he thought, _ okay. Really not beating around the bush. Okay. I get it. Very May-Esque. Okay, this is not a joking matter… _

“May- I- you’re coming to the compound immediately. I’ll set you up with the best doctors-“ 

“_Tony_,” she interrupted. 

“May, please,” he pleaded, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Why was she refusing his help?

“Tony, you have done _ so _ much for Peter and me. I need you to do one more thing… don’t push this. It’s stage four, the doctors said there’s nothing they can do. I don’t want to go, weak and tired from chemo or anything else. There’s no cure. 

“I need you to take care of Peter. I need you to be the father he’s always seen you as. Please.”

Tony swallowed. No. No, no, no. God, no, this couldn't be happening. 

“I would, May, you know that, but I won’t have to. May, you’re going to be alright, okay? I promise, I _ will _ make sure of that.” 

“No, Tony, you won’t. I have fought for so long and I’ve lived a long time without my husband. I’m ready to see him again. And now Peter can have a real family again. _ That _ is most important.”

“_You’re _ his family,” he tried, desperate. “His _ real _ family, May. You are _ all _ that is left for him. You are his family!”

“So are you,” she replied softly. And though he couldn’t see her, Tony knew she was smiling. “I’ll be over in a half hour. We can tell Peter then. Together, okay? Together.”

“O-Okay,” he agreed. He felt sick. that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. “Maybe you could stay here, you know? So Peter has time to…” 

“I don’t know, Tony; I don’t want to intrude-”

“Oh, no. Absolutely not. You could never. Take the offer. I only have enough “no” passes for you and you’re running out. It’s the best option at this point.”

The line was silent. May chuckled. And agreed.

They spoke for another few minutes before exchanging “see you laters” and hanging up.

Tony wasn’t sure how to face Peter after that phone call. He wasn’t sure how to not spill everything right then and there. But, luckily for him, when he walked back into the kitchen, he didn’t see anyone but Pepper. 

She looked up at Tony as he entered, and, taking a break from cleaning the dishes, walked up to him. Only as she got closer did he notice the tears in her eyes. She pulled him into an embrace and whispered softly to him, “I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracked. “I couldn’t change her mind.” 

“Me neither,” he replied, voice shaking; echoing the sound of a boiling tea kettle. “Where are the kids?”

Pepper pulled away and quickly wiped her tears. She looked towards the door into the living room. 

“I think they fell asleep on the couch. It was time for Madame Secretary to take a nap.” 

Tony, despite everything, laughed. Was that okay? He wasn’t sure. Well, since Peter didn’t know yet, then maybe just in that moment, it was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~i got the title from the song by Tyler Childers~
> 
> y’all if you have any comments or requests for this story feel free to let me know i would love to hear from you guys!! it means the world to me :)
> 
> thanks so much for reading i love y’all and i don’t know when i’ll update lmao <3

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i’m gonna update next i don’t even have ideas for a next so if you have suggestions feel free to let me know in the comments cause i like suggestions a lot and if you read this and enjoyed it i love you and would like to make it up to you :) <3


End file.
